Conventional aircraft cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers that span the length of an aircraft. Power drive units (“PDUs”) convey cargo forward and aft along the aircraft on conveyance rollers which are attached to the aircraft floor structure. Cargo may be loaded from an aft position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to a forward position and/or, depending upon aircraft configuration, cargo may be loaded from a forward position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to an aft position. Conventional systems are typically designed to accommodate a particular pallet size. Conventional systems are typically comprised of numerous components that may be time consuming to install, replace and maintain.
Once cargo is loaded into a cargo system, cargo may be restrained for flight. The cargo may be fixed in place by ties or other restraints, for example. Manually deploying restraints to retain loaded cargo pallets may be time consuming and rely on user intervention.